One chance
by OhhMyPerro
Summary: AU:Harry tiene 25, y su idea de cumplir deseos no es del todo correcta; proyección astral y derrotar a Voldemort... de nuevo, no es el mejor regalo que se podría hacer a si mismo... ¿o si?::En proceso de renovación::Para un summary más detallado, entre.
1. El deseo

_**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo no recibo ninguna compensación económica por esto._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1. El deseo.**

**Junio 1990.**

El atardecer se acercaba, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol no era sofocante pero daba una sensación agradable de calidez. En el jardín del número 4 de Privet Drive un pequeño niño que no se veía tuviera más de 8 años, aunque en realidad tenía 10, se encargaba de cortar las hierbas secas.

Se llamaba Harry Potter, y era sobrino de los Dursley, habitantes de una hermosa casa de los suburbios donde todo era muy normal. Aunque Harry era pequeño destacaba muchísimo en ese lugar, aunque no era para bien. Los vecinos que llegaban a pasar a ciertas horas del día lo miraban mal, "Ese chico desastroso" los escuchaba murmurar si alguien preguntaba sobre él. Los niños del vecindario no se acercaban a él, ya fuera por prohibición de sus padres o por la cantidad de cosas raras que sucedían cuando estaban su alrededor. Al ser un vecindario privado, todos se conocían aunque no se hablaran, y siempre había alguien que desde su ventana le veía y se irritaba, aun sin saber nada de él.

Normalmente a Harry ni siquiera la importaban sus vecinos, pero aquel dia habría deseado tener un amigo o alguien que le sacara de esa casa, porque por la mañana tía Marge había llegado de visita, obviamente acompañada de su adorable _Ripper_, y Harry prefería estar fuera a tener que acompañarlos, Marge, a quien estaba obligado a llamar tía, era la persona que peor lo trataba, los murmullos desaprobadores de sus vecinos no se comparaban en nada a lo que su imputada tía le hacía pasar. Ya por la tarde los Dursley estaban sentados en la sala conversando y Dudley jugaba con el nuevo regalo que le había llevado Marge, una consola de video nueva. Tío Vernon asomó la cabeza por la ventana y le gritó a Harry que les llevara el té a la sala, el pequeño solamente asintió y entró a la cocina por la puerta trasera, sirvió el té lentamente, tardándose lo suficiente para prepararse al comentario que estaba seguro haría una vez que llegara. Tomó una bandeja y colocó las tazas, también abrió un paquete de galletas, las acomodó y camino hacia la sala ya listo para el insulto de esa tarde.

Al llegar a la sala vio que el perro de tía Marge se acercaba a él, parecía que quería té. Siguió caminando y dejo la bandeja sobre la mesita de la sala, pero al querer regresar a su alacena, escuchó la voz de su tía.

- Antes de que te vayas, limpia la cocina, seguramente dejaste todo hecho un desorden- le dijo con una mueca de visible desprecio.

- Si, tía Petunia- respondió sumisamente.

Había estado preparado para el ataque de tía Marge más no para el de su perro, al que al querer ir hacia la cocina le piso una de sus patas, cuando el perro gruñó amenazadoramente y comenzó a perseguir a Harry, el chico solo tuvo tiempo de ver hacia donde correría, salió de la casa apresuradamente sin pensar en que el perro lo perseguiría, y sin saber a dónde ir subió a un árbol. Apurado por escapar de _Ripper_ no observó como la familia Dursley le siguió. Al sentirse a salvo del animal los vio, estaban mirándolo y se reían sonoramente, sin importarles si quiera que Harry estuviera temblando de miedo, mas tarde Harry notó que tampoco les importo que no pudiera bajar del árbol, el perro seguía a sus anchas debajo de la sombra del árbol esperando su bajada; y cuando ya casi a media noche tía Marge salió por _Ripper_, se dio cuenta de que tampoco les interesaba mucho si estaba bien o ya había muerto de frio o de miedo, Marge de hecho pareció ofendida cuando volteó a verlo, aun en el árbol, mientras le sobaba la pata "herida" a su perro.

Cuando el pequeño bajo de su refugio estaba llorando silenciosamente, y no dejó de hacerlo hasta haber llegado a su alacena. Harry normalmente no lloraba, pero esa noche estaba asustado y no sabía que más hacer. En la oscuridad de su mal ambientado cuarto, lloró hasta que se cansó.

Minutos antes de conciliar el sueño escuchó al reloj de pared que marcaba la media noche, recordó algo que había evitado pensar durante el día, era su cumpleaños, y antes de que terminara estaba dispuesto a pedir un deseo, no importaba si había velas o una tarta que comer, solo quería un deseo, por todos aquellos que no se le habían cumplido antes.

"Deseo saber si algún día seré feliz"

Ya en los brazos de Morfeo soñó con sus padres, con él y sus padres juntos, no les podía ver el rostro pero escuchaba sus voces, su padre reía alegremente y le decía "Feliz cumpleaños, Harry", su madre lo besaba y le decía cuanto lo quería, Harry sonrió dormido.

En su sueño era feliz, y al final, no importaba si lo seguiría siendo después, así estaba bien… de momento.

* * *

Por el momento los capítulos serán muy cortos, pero conforme avance el ficseranmas largos.

En fin, cualquier pregunta, critica, etc, en un review.

Un saludo.

**/La Innombrable. /**

EDIT. Ok, cambios al segundo capítulo. Mira que formal era yo hará unos 3 años… en fin, las cosas van cambiando y espero no mucho, porque mira que si mis capítulos eran cortos ahora lo serán peor…

En fin, nos veremos en la siguiente renovación.

Edt:27/10/10 Se supone que antes de esto va un prologo, pero es demasiado cortito. Asi que... lo he eliminado... si alguien lo quiere leer, puede entrar al link de mi "web" que en realidad es mi lj, xD


	2. El fin de la guerra

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo no recibo ninguna compensación económica por esto.

**Capítulo 2. El fin de la guerra.**

**Junio 2005.**

- "Estamos revocando las barreras anti-muggles en todo Inglaterra, estamos seguros de que con el tiempo lograremos estar totalmente alejados de ellos, lo que fue la medida que debimos haber tomado hace tiempo, ahora mismo el nuevo Ministro está hablando con responsables de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico y actuales sobrevivientes de los miembros del Wizengamot, todo para conseguir que las cosas cambien por fin. La paz será restaurada…"

Hermione Granger cortó de golpe la transmisión que procedía de la radio mágica destartalada. Era el único medio de comunicación que había sobrevivido. Los periódicos habían dejado de ser publicados, y la única manera de tener noticias era lograr encontrar una transmisión en el aparato, lo malo era cuando no se contaba con él…

La chica estaba sentada en una mesa cerca de la única ventana que había en ese lugar. Aunque no soportaba no tener aire limpio o fresco proveniente del bosque estaba consciente de que era lo único que se podía conseguir.

El joven que estaba semi acostado en un sillón verde tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del que ella no era consciente.

- No puedo creer lo estúpidos que son, barrera anti-muggles, así fue como llegamos a esto y… –hubiera seguido hablando si no se hubiera percatado de que su amigo estaba frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Harry, estás bien?

- Uhmp… normal—le respondió con simpleza.

- Si es por las noticias puedo apagar la radio, no te preocupes, no había pensado que quizá no quisieras escuchar sobre ellas yo…

- Hermione, tranquila. No estoy molesto ni me interesa lo que digan en ellas, terminará siendo basura y… da lo mismo.

El joven se levantó del asiento y caminó con paso lento hacia la puerta que lo sacaría de las mazmorras. Estaban en la sala común de Slytherin, la única que había sobrevivido a los constantes ataques a la escuela.

Al parecer cuando Salazar Slytherin decidió construir su sala común en las mazmorras no lo hizo porque fuera asocial o deseara alejarse de sus amigos; ese lugar era un refugio excepcional, lo cual hacia irónico que durante la guerra todos los Slytherin hubieran huido del castillo, sus salas eran el único lugar intacto en toda la construcción, además, eran impenetrables después de que Snape les pusiera un millar de hechizos y unas cuantas medidas de seguridad cuando había sido director.

Mientras pasaba por uno de los tantos túneles que salían de las mazmorras, Harry Potter pensaba en todo lo que había pasado para llegar a ese lugar. No pensaba en la guerra únicamente, sino en la gente que había ido perdiendo. Ginny, los Weasley al completo, Remus, Tonks, Neville, Luna, Dumbledore. Y por último, Hermione. Había estado con él durante tanto tiempo, desde que entraron a Hogwarts y durante toda la guerra, que era la única familia que conocía y que le quedaba. A diferencia de cientos de familias que se vieron obligadas a separarse, sus amigos habían permanecido junto a él. Y al final, había sido eso lo que los llevó a la muerte.

Caminó hasta llegar frente a una gárgola destrozada. El antiguo despacho del director. Había caminado hasta ahí por inercia: mientras estudiaba en el colegio, siempre iba a ese despacho, cuando Dumbledore murió y la guerra continuó entonces iba siempre con McGonagall, cuando Snape le robó el puesto a la profesora no logro entrar nunca al despacho. Así que Harry siguió yendo al mismo lugar cada que tenía dudas o se necesitaba crear otra táctica más agresiva, el despacho se convirtió en una especie de cuartel general de la Orden, la cual había permanecido activa solo mientras sobrevivieron sus miembros.

Cuando un ataque directo al lugar lo destrozó, las esperanzas que se tenían de ganar esa guerra ya eran inexistentes.

Siguió moviéndose, como un espectro, recordando. Tantas muertes, tantas pérdidas.

Caminaba por los restos de ese lugar y solo recordaba a muchos de sus compañeros entrando a las clases, fuera de las aulas esperando la llegada del profesor. La excitación que los recorría en la primera visita a Hogsmeade, los banquetes de Halloween, el baile de Navidad, el torneo de los Tres Magos. Cada paso que daba revivía los recuerdos que nunca se había permitido liberar.

Y cada recuerdo le hacía derramar una lágrima. Para cuando Hermione lo alcanzó en un pasillo estaba llorando como un bebe.

Su única amiga lo abrazó tratando de consolarlo o de consolarse a sí misma. Lo entendía. Era lo mismo que ella sentía cuando por las noches intentaba dormir.

- No podemos hacer nada, tenemos que permanecer bien por ellos. A ninguno le hubiera gustado vernos así.

- ¿Es que acaso deberíamos celebrar?—le dijo después de respirar profundamente y soltándose del firme abrazo con fuerza.

- ¡NO! No hablo de eso… sólo… no deberíamos de sufrir más… no llegamos hasta aquí para eso…

Claro que no… no derrotamos a Voldemort para sufrir, lo hicimos por los demás, ¿no? Queríamos vivir como se debía, sin guerras, sin magos tratando de matarnos y matar a los demás, queríamos salvarlos y todos se murieron, ¿qué más da?

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Cambiar el pasado? NO PUEDES, TODOS ESTAN MUERTOS Y NO PUEDES HACER NADA PARA REMEDIARLO, SOLO VIVE TU VIDA, MALDITA SEA—la frustración se apoderó de ella, era cierto que no había nadie, pero ellos estaban ahí… no importaba si quedaba poco tiempo, lamentar la muerte de los demás no iba a ayudar a nadie… habían salvado a muchos… ahora les tocaba salvarse a sí mismos.

Al terminar de gritar, Hermione se había ido exasperada a lo que era su habitación… calculó mal y terminó en la destruida torre de Gryffindor, la sala común al descubierto y todo un desorden dentro.

Encontró un ajedrez en el piso y comenzó a llorar.

- Por Merlín… estoy loca… llorando aferrada a un ajedrez… quizá sea porque es lo único que me recuerda a él… Si tan solo… Desearía tanto que siguieras aquí, Ron, serías capaz de razonar con él.

La muerte de Ron había sido su culpa… debieron de haber muerto los dos, pero aquella vez… no era su batalla y él la peleo por ella, y ahora estaba muerto.

Se habían casado un par de años antes. Y la felicidad les había durado lo mismo que le duró a Harry la alegría de volverse padre, no mucho.

- No estás tan loca. Yo veo una manta de bebé y me dan ganas de lanzarle _crucios _a una pared… o puede que estemos igual de locos los dos.

La había seguido después de un rato, no era su intención hablarle, quería darle su espacio, pero no se atrevía a irse después de haberle provocado un ataque de llanto nada más empezar el día.

- Creo que no… estás más loco tú—replicó la joven mujer riéndose entre hipidos— estás tan loco que te creo capaz de utilizar un giratiempo y regresar a salvar a todos…

- Es una buena idea… aunque serían demasiadas vueltas, ¿no?

- No si consigues uno que puedas aplicar en años y no en horas, son algo raros pero no imposibles de conseguir y cla-… estás de broma, ¿verdad?

- No del todo, anda, sígueme dando clases, hacía mucho que no te dejabas llevar por tus ganas de enseñarme algo que desconozco—le respondió el joven sonriente, o lo más sonriente que podía ser alguien que había pasado por tanto.

- Harry esto es estúpido… no necesitamos hablar de esto… podría darte ideas, y realmente es imposible. Ningún giratiempo podría ayudarte a cambiar todo tu pasado de manera radical… ni siquiera está permitido cambiar el pasado, sería romper la primera regla de los viajes en el tiempo—su voz era cansada y Harry la estaba tratando de distraer, era inútil que fingieran que había formas de cambiar el pasado… de regresar a los muertos a la vida; eran las 10 de la mañana y ni siquiera habían comido nada, planes de viajes temporales no era algo que estuviera en su lista.

- Claro… todo es estúpido…– le reconoció Harry, con cierta nostalgia.–Anda, acompáñame a la cocina a ver si queda algún pobre elfo loco al que puedas ayudar.

Los dos se levantaron del piso y caminaron hacia el cuadro que escondía aquel lugar al que tantas veces fueron mientras estudiaban.

Hicieron el recorrido lentamente en silencio, hasta que los pensamientos de Harry le impidieron seguir callado.

"_Un maldito giratiempo sería estupendo… si tan solo pudiera hacerlos regresar a todos… disculparme… "_

- Todo es estúpido…– alcanzó a escucharlo Hermione murmurar, desanimado.

- Anda, vamos a la cocina… hay mucho que hacer—le tomo de la mano y lo instó a caminar, ignorando deliberadamente el murmullo que había escuchado.

Al terminar de desayunar, cada uno se fue por lados diferentes, su intención era reparar lo mejor que pudieran las minadas defensas del castillo, y quitar todo aquello que ya no tenía cabida en aquel lugar.

Por la noche, mientras Hermione tenía un acceso de tos, Harry empezó a pensar que debería decirle que moriría pronto.

Pero antes de decírselo esperaba ser capaz de encontrar algo en la biblioteca que le permitiera ayudarla.

Ya de madrugada, mientras dejaba libros apilados donde quedara una mesa estable y hojeaba cualquier otra que estuviera cerca, encontró un libro que le trajo a la mente la conversación que habían tenido esa misma mañana. De no ser por ese descubrimiento probablemente hubiera desertado en la investigación ese día, y al día siguiente, sin haber dormido, no habría mantenido una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara, y un brillo sobre sus ojos nunca hubiera aparecido… de no ser por ese libro quizá nunca hubiera recuperado la esperanza que había perdido hacia tanto.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos, y quienes han leído la historia y no han dejado review los animo a que lo hagan, siempre es bueno dar tu opinión.

Un saludo.

La Innombrable

*Edit: Sucede que… joeer… si que era muy muy formal hace unos años. Ahora… ahora no tanto… no en esto, no en las notas… pero bueno. Este capitulo ha cambiado, MUCHO, pero creo yo que lo ha hecho para mejor. Sigo instandolos a que comenten, y si alguien se siente superior a mi, haganme favor de decirme todos los errores que vean, y ps ya dense de alta como mis betas, no? :D


	3. Preparando una nueva aventura

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo no recibo ninguna compensación económica por esto.

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Preparando una nueva aventura.**

_Ese era el día en el que se elegiría a un nuevo Ministro… el segundo que tenían en ese año. _

_Desafortunadamente las cosas no estaban saliendo como se esperaban pues rayos de diversos colores, verdes y rojos en su mayoría, iluminaban la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar en el Ministerio de Magia._

_Los pocos miembros de la Orden del fénix que quedaban vivos y aquellos trabajadores del Ministerio que aun no habían sido manipulados o asesinados por los mortífagos, seguían luchando para que el mundo mágico no cayera en la oscuridad, algunos peleaban contra los mortífagos otros tan solo intentaban sobrevivir a la guerra, algunas más intentaban liberar el mundo mágico de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre el…_

_Entre aquellos ciudadanos que todavía tenían esperanzas para el mundo mágico se encontraban Harry Potter y Hermione Granger._

_Pero ese día se tenía pensado terminar con la guerra, ese día Voldemort tenía planeado derrotar a Potter, y así obtener el poder del mundo. Ese sería recordado como el día en que Lord Voldemort se presentaría como Ministro de Magia, aunque lo suyo seria más como una monarquía que otra cosa._

_Y así hubiese sido de no ser por sus estúpidos sirvientes, para ser exactos su estúpido sirviente: Lucius Malfoy._

_Mientras uno de los pocos magos justos que quedaban en el Ministerio de Magia se preparaba para dar un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento, los miles de mortífagos que El que no debe ser nombrado había logrado unir a sus filas en los últimos años de la guerra, se estaban preparando para atacar._

_Voldemort veía todo desde un punto estratégico que le permitiría atacar a Potter. Y en el momento en el que el nuevo Ministro se acercaba al podio un rayo de color verde lo golpeó desde atrás._

_Esa fue la señal para que los mortífagos entraran al lugar y atacaran a todo aquel que estuviera enfrente._

_Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, incluidos Harry y Hermione, rápidamente respondieron al ataque pero la mayoría se encontraba sorprendida, ya que no esperaban un ataque en medio de unas elecciones, que ingenuos…_

_Pero no todos los mortífagos estaban atacando, uno de ellos, de hecho el único que no llevaba la máscara blanca que los caracterizaba; se encontraba buscando entre la multitud a una chica, específicamente a una chica de cabello castaño y alborotado._

_- ¿Dónde te estás escondiendo, sangre sucia?—la voz del hombre demostraba que no estaba en buen estado mental, así como sus ojos demostraban locura._

_Ese hombre estaba loco, loco por haber visto morir a su hijo… en manos de una sangre sucia, no le importaba haberse quedado sin heredero, lo que lo había vuelto loco había sido que lo hubiera derrotado una sangre sucia, él sabía que el apellido Malfoy dejaría de imponer respeto si alguien se enteraba de que habían sido derrotados por una impura._

_Quizá su locura se hubiera visto afectada por los dementores con los que tuvo que tratar mientras estuvo en Azkaban, lugar del cual había escapado tres veces y por poco moría._

_El hecho es que ese día él estaba dispuesto a encontrar a la sangre sucia y terminar con ella de una vez por todas, el había sido encargado de matar al Weasley con el que ella estaba y también iba a matarla a ella, pero las cosas habían salido mal en el último minuto, el pelirrojo la había salvado y luego había muerto en la batalla, ahora solo quedaba Potter, y ese día el Lord tenía planeado acabar con él, es por eso que él estaba dedicado únicamente a la búsqueda de la chica, a la cual después de unos minutos encontró._

_Sin observar a nada ni a nadie a su alrededor, se dirigió hacia ella y tan absorto estaba pensando en lo mucho que deseaba matar a esa sangre sucia que no se fijo que a su lado se encontraban el Señor Tenebroso y Potter, tampoco notó que había derribado al Lord en su intento por acercarse más y mucho menos vio que el rayo verde que Voldemort había dirigido hacia Potter, había cambiado su ruta cuando él había empujado a su señor, dándole a una columna que se derrumbo encima de algunos mortífagos._

_La rapidez con la que lanzo la maldición a la chica, el grito que dio Voldemort al ver que había perdido a varios de sus mortífagos por culpa de la estupidez de uno de ellos, que su objetivo se lanzaba sobre el cuerpo de su amiga con el fin de protegerlo y que luego desaparecían antes sus ojos, fue impactante, tanto que el mismo Malfoy no se enteró en qué momento Voldemort le lanzaba la maldición asesina, y estaba le daba de lleno en el pecho._

_Esa tarde, Hermione fue víctima de una maldición que la torturaría, absorbiendo su magia y destrozando sus órganos internos, durante un tiempo indefinido, matándola al fin de este._

_Esa tarde, murió Lucius Malfoy creyendo que había regresado el honor a su apellido._

_Esa tarde, Harry Potter volvió a escapar de la muerte, pero su amiga no lo logró…_

_**Junio 2005.**_

La zona boscosa que rodeaba al castillo no había sido suficiente para protegerla de los ataques encarnizados que los mortífagos habían dirigido hacia él.

Las criaturas que habían vivido en esos bosques estaban la mayoría muertas. Los centauros, las sirenas del lago, las acromántulas, los no tan comunes unicornios. El bosque mágico, nunca había sido tan prohibido como lo fue durante esos últimos años. Desgraciadamente, las criaturas que lo habitaban ya no eran las culpables de eso, sino aquellos seres mortíferos liderados por Voldemort que habían entrado al lugar y habían ido exterminando a todo aquel que se les pusiera enfrente.

En las cercanías del lugar se encontraba una joven que con ayuda de la magia se dedicaba a ir recogiendo arboles y reparando las zonas donde las barreras se habían derrumbado. Mediante complicados hechizos trataba de regresarle vida a especies de plantas que estaban casi muertas.

Palabras en latín se dibujaban en el aire al tiempo que las pronunciaba mientras le devolvía la salud a todo aquello que no había muerto y le instaba a crear su propia barrera mágica.

Cuando comenzó a sentir que el sudor le corría sobre la frente se detuvo un momento, pero al tratar de continuar, la magia creada no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para obtener resultados, lo intento una vez más con el mismo resultado, y con un suspiro de frustración dejó caer la varita al suelo y se sentó en el pasto quemado.

Para cuando Harry se le acercó ya estaba casi recuperada pero no con la suficiente fuerza para levantarse.

- No dormiste ayer por la noche—le aseguró sin necesidad de preguntarlo. Su amigo tenía unas ojeras más grandes de las normales y vestía la misma ropa de ayer… aunque eso no era raro ya que solo tenían dos cambios de ropa.

- Estuve leyendo, al final conseguiste hacerme tan adicto a los libros como tú.

- No recuerdo que me hicieras mucho caso, hasta ahora.

- Es que por fin encontré algo de mi interés—la sonrisa en su rostro parecía indicar que de verdad le interesaba lo que había leído. Hermione se permitió por un momento recordar cuando ella también leía, por el simple placer de hacerlo.

Había algo extraño en su sonrisa, algo que ella no alcanzaba a identificar.

- Me vas a contar de qué trataba tu lectura o esperas a que acepte que mi influencia en ti por fin funcionó.

- Sobre giratiempos… y viajes en el tiempo—le respondió el joven de cabello desordenado y bastante más largo de lo que nunca lo había tenido.

La sonrisa de la chica se congeló al escuchar lo que su amigo le contaba con tanta excitación.

- … se pueden hacer estos viajes de esa manera, no es complicado solo requiere de disciplina y un poco de práctica…

Basta… no creí que retomarías esto, estaba equivocada obviamente, al final no era tan estúpido, ¿verdad?

- Me escuchaste—dijo ahora él afirmándolo–. Ayer lo era, cuando creía que era imposible, hoy no lo es, y eso es lo que le quita lo estúpido.

- Harry, por Merlín, ¿estás consciente de lo que estás pensando en hacer? Intentar construir un giratiempo, hacer una poción o crear un hechizo que consiga llevarte al pasado, todo eso es imposible, no funciona, los libros mencionan lo peligroso que es siquiera intentarlo, pensé que trataríamos de que nuestra vida funcionara de ahora en adelante.

- Es que es posible, y no quiero hacer una estupidez, si tan solo me escucharas…

- ¡NO! No pienso hablar de esto otra vez, quieres vivir intentando imposibles, seguir en el pasado, bien, hazlo, yo me largo.

Hermione sabía que no había muchos lugares a los que podría oír pero realmente estaba lastimándola, además… se había vuelto más temperamental de lo acostumbrado así que, si necesitaba hacer pataletas como si tuviera 10 años para que su amigo, su única familia dejara de pensar en el pasado, entonces lo haría.

No esperaba caer desmayada en el pasto apenas después de dar unos pasos…

* * *

Despertó en la habitación que ocupa regularmente él. Estaba recostada y había ropa cómoda y una poción revitalizadora en una mesa a su lado.

- Espero que la poción no supiera muy mal—le dijo Harry desde la puerta cuando la vio ya despierta y cambiada, el contenedor de la poción estaba vacío.

- Es una poción, no esperaba que supiera bien.

- Vas a morirte—le dijo después de un corto silencio, frío, disgustado pero no con ella—. En unos dos meses, máximo. Es lo que he estado leyendo desde que terminamos con todo y entramos al castillo.

Cuando por fin había terminado con su "archi enemigo" habían estado recogiendo cadáveres, identificándolos, mandándolos con una nota a San Mungo, donde seguramente tendrían trabajo que hacer, pero era asunto suyo… no de Harry, nunca más.

Dormían las primeras noches donde quedara techo levantado y estable.

Después empezaron a investigar los alrededores, calcular el daño y conocer los lugares que les podrían dar problemas dado su riesgo.

Encontraron la biblioteca semi destruida. No tan extrañamente, los libros de la zona de magia oscura estaban intactos, viejos y con más polvo que nunca, pero sin ningún daño visible.

- Esos libros son peligrosos… escritos por magos muy poderosos, la firma mágica que le pudieron haber dejado los protegió—le había explicado Hermione cuando preguntó por qué si el lugar estaba casi destruido, esos libros permanecían intactos.

Esos habian sido los libros en los que habia empezado a buscar alguna cura.

El suspiro de la chica le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Ya lo sabía, no es la primera vez que me desmayo o pierdo fuerzas repentinamente. Por las noches no puedo dormir por los accesos de tos. La almohada siempre tenía restos de sangre por la mañana, es obvio que algo malo está sucediéndome.

- Creí que podría curarte. Si encontraba algo… una poción… cualquier cosa.

- Fue Malfoy, ¿no?—su amigo no respondió pero su pregunta fue respondida por el ceño que se formó en su frente—. El tipo estaba loco… pero tenía unos hechizos bastante desagradables creados por él mismo… no creo que tenga una cura.

- Vas a morir—repitió el moreno.

- Y tú no. Y no quiero morir sabiendo que tendrás ideas raras en la cabeza. Deja ya el tema, no hay cura y no hay forma de cambiar eso.

- La hay, Hermione. Si hay forma de salvarte, salvarlos a todos—repitió ensimismado con su idea.

- Harry, basta ya, no es justo q…

- ¡Déjame explicarte!—la interrumpió con fuerza—. Si no me dejas contarte lo que encontré, podrías estar perdiendo la única oportunidad de seguir viva.

- De acuerdo, hazlo, ¿qué encontraste que nos salvará a todos?—le respondió pensando que nada que dijera tendría coherencia, que sus argumentos serian rebatibles, que no era ella quien estuviera empeñada en tener un futuro incierto y una muerte cercana dolorosa.

Paseándose de un lado a otro y despeinándose más de lo normal, Harry empezó a hablar. Las palabras fluían como si estuviera leyéndolo todo de nuevo. Explicó su investigación y las cosas que habían encontrado, le contó como tendrían que practicar a diario y estaría listo dentro de unos días.

- Haremos una proyección astral—le dijo—Bueno, no, yo la haré, pero tú me ayudarás.

La proyección astral, le había dicho, le ayudaría a moverse sobre un plano espacio-tiempo diferente, en el cual podría dirigirse al pasado.

- Los muggles creen que mientras duermes tu alma tiende a separarse de tu cuerpo, y lo que sería tu mente consciente no se da cuenta de esto, pero tu inconsciente si, y a menos que logres "despertar" entonces tu mente consciente es capaz de fusionarse con tu alma. Hablan de esto como una experiencia extra corporal, cuando tienes la capacidad de "despertar" es porque tu mente está preparada para entrar a otra dimensión, el móvil es tu alma.

- ¿Estás consciente de que mencionaste a los muggles como precursores de esta idea?

- Es que tienen razón, pero no en todo… déjame continuar.

Cuando tu mente despierta, lo más común es estar en la dimensión actual. Es decir, estás en el mismo lugar donde te dormiste y puedes ver tu cuerpo dormido. Entonces, el entrenamiento adecuado te hará que entres a otra dimensión, lo que sería el tiempo. En esta cuarta dimensión, tu alma adquiere la capacidad de atravesar diversas puertas temporales, que llevan a tu consciencia a ese momento y lugar, el mismo lugar.

La autora presenta diversos hechizos y algunos métodos a seguir que lograrían que mi mente atravesara la cuarta dimensión, y una vez en ella, ir al lugar que quiera. Ella lo describe con ciertas formulas de Aritmancia, así que quizás desees leerlas, pero básicamente, el hechizo es confiable, o algo así…

- Espera, ¿estás diciendo que esto ni siquiera está probado? ¿Es siquiera legal? Claro que no es legal, es obvio que no, si estaba en la sección prohibida, todo lo que hay ahí es peligroso, no estaba prohibida por nada, ¿sabes?

- Hermione, tranquila. No tengo la menor idea de si es legal, y no me puse a investigar sobre los logros de aplicación de esta teoría—le respondió un poco sonrojado, aunque recuperándose rápidamente—, pero eso no es lo importante, no tengo mucha idea de Aritmancia pero al parecer, los hechizos que creó la autora están basados en muchos otros conocidos y muy practicados.

Y más importante aún, claro que está probado… aunque no hay anotaciones sobre eso. Al parecer la autora fue la primera en practicarlo.

- Bueno… suponiendo que lo consigues… ¿Dónde piensa tu alma aterrizar? Porque estoy segura de que entendiste que tu cuerpo físico no puede realizar este viaje.

- Pues… la verdad es que no lo he pensado, pero la puerta que se abra, la del tiempo, me llevará hacía mi mismo, es decir que me encontraré a mi mismo durmiendo en algún lugar… tendré que implementar mi alma con la de mi alter ego en el lugar al que llega, y solo tendré que informarle de lo que necesita saber.

- Y exactamente… ¿qué es lo que necesita saber?

- Como derrotar a Voldemort… a quien proteger en que momento… la vida de una sola persona podría salvar muchas… creo que la persona que debo de salvar es al profesor Dumbledore…

* * *

"Salvar a Dumbledore"… la frase no se iba de su mente.

Hermione estaba dentro del Gran Comedor, esta vez Harry había decidido que estar en el exterior reparando barreras mágicas requería más magia de la que estaba dispuesto a que gastara.

Casi la convencía… casi… le hubiera denegado su ayuda sino hubiera sido por esa determinación que mostraba al hablar de a quien salvar… pero ella también estaba de acuerdo… suponiendo que estuviera de acuerdo con el mencionado viaje.

Cuando vio que las mesas de las cuatro casas no tenían remedio, las destruyó y envió los restos a todas las chimeneas, entonces empezó a reparar el techo en el cual se veían nubes y no era por el techo mágico. No quería saber cómo harían en época de lluvias… "Lluvias en las que yo no estaré presente…" Suspiró. Ahora que habían tocado el tema de la muerte… esa había sido otra de las razones por las que no se mostró tan reacia a saber de los planes de su amigo; cuando muriera él se iba a quedar solo, y al final eso era lo que más le entristecía. Cuando ella ya no estuviera ahí se volvería loco, estaba segura de que se culpaba por la muerte de todos.

Cuando salió a los jardines lo encontró sentado solo con una camiseta, estaba sudando y tenia restos de tierra en toda la ropa, se le hizo extraño, el frio a ella no la dejaba moverse bien.

Cuando se levantó histérico hacia ella para hacer un hechizo de calentamiento sobre su cuerpo, descubrió que estaba demasiado pálida y casi amoratada, el frio era interno… el hechizo iba matándola lentamente.

- De acuerdo… lo haré. Te ayudaré…

- ¿Estás segura?

- No—le dijo molesta—.Pero tú sí, y si crees que lo podrás lograr… pues entonces te ayudaré, no llegamos hasta aquí para que cuando muera te suicides por la culpa…

- Gracias.

- Soy tu amiga…

Y al final esa era la razón de que aceptara… no por abandonarlo, no por salvar a los demás… eran amigos, siempre lo habían sido, e incluso con un viaje en el tiempo, no dejarían de serlo.

* * *

HA! Ahora sí… es como si lo estuviera escribiendo de nuevo… espera… ESO ES LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO! En fin… seguramente ha quedado un poco confuso el método que Harry utilizará… quedará mejor explicado en el siguiente capítulo, os lo juro!

So… that. Lean, comenten aunque no quieran (no es amenaza pero si no lo hacen podría suicidarme y nadie quiere vivir con eso en su conciencia, right? RIGHT? xD) y si quieren comentar pues que genial! Me agrada la iniciativa, :D

Saludos!

**_La Innombrable_**


	4. La fusión de dos almas

_**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo no recibo ninguna compensación económica por esto._

**Capítulo 4. La fusión de dos almas.**

**Julio 31, 2005.**

"Tienes que ayudarme a volver" le había dicho su amigo, "Pero si no consigo volver, tendrás que matarme." IDIOTA, se estaba quedando sin magia y los hechizos que podrían ayudarle a hacerlo volver era mucho más complicados que la maldición.

Un mes entero entrenando, un mes entero asustándola terriblemente cuando entraba en coma por el desprendimiento astral... un mes sufriendo las consecuencias de haber aceptado ayudarlo, ver como despertaba de sus viajes contándole sus progresos, que si un día logró despertar en un sueño y lo manipulo a su antojo hasta que terminó siendo agredido por su propia mente... Otro en el que consiguió darle un mensaje al ministro y al día siguiente una lechuza del Ministerio estuvo enviándole cartas preguntando sobre "el mensaje". Treinta días a su lado ayudándole a salvar al mundo y a si mismo, un recuerdo de la ayuda que le prestaba en la guerra; y ahora le decía que debía matarlo.

Prefería concentrarse en la parte de ayudarlo a volver… porque matarlo era algo que no estaba dentro de sus planes.

* * *

Dentro de una casa un joven de cabellos largos y negros dormitaba, su respiración era acompasada. Mientras que en el patio, un pequeño pelirrojo y de ojos verdes, el cual no parecía no tener más de 4 años, se encontraba jugando con una escoba de juguete.

Aunque la escoba no se elevaba más de 50 centímetros en el aire, el pequeño había logrado elevarla a más de un metro de altura.

Una mujer pelirroja salía al patio cuando el pequeño se acercó volando hacia ella, sorprendiéndola al pasar frente a sus ojos.

- James, me has asustado— le reprendió cariñosamente la mujer mientras lo bajaba de la escoba para cargarlo.

- Mami, ¿dónde está papá? Quiero enseñarle lo que hice—le preguntó el niño con una gran sonrisa y una voz infantil.

La mujer hizo como se lo pensaba y luego respondió.

- Esta adentro, vamos— le dijo bajándolo y tomándole la mano.

Mientras el pequeño hablaba con su madre, el joven que dormitaba en la hermosa casa se había despertado, y tallándose ligeramente sus ojos verdes se acercó a quienes le habían despertado con sus voces.

Al verlo, el niño corrió hacia él y le abrazó por las piernas.

Pero el hombre se había quedado estático observando a la mujer que estaba frente él.

-Ginny— murmuró Harry Potter sin saber que más decir.

- James tiene algo que decirte— le respondió sonriéndole amorosamente.

"Esto es..." sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el pequeño James, que le jaló de la orilla de la camisa para que le prestara atención, pero era tanta su excitación que las palabras salían atropelladamente de su boca.

Harry se deshizo de la sensación de que no era real y comenzó a reír ligeramente tomando a su hijo en brazos, mientras le decía que hablara más lento.

Pero una voz impaciente, la cual era extremadamente parecida a la de Hermione, no le dejaba en paz y las palabras suplicantes de que lo hiciera se repetían una y otra vez.

'_¿Hacer qué?'. _Se preguntaba mentalmente Harry.

Entonces una serie de recuerdos golpearon su mente, vio la muerte de Ginny y de su hijo, de sus amigos, de todos… "Esto no es real… ellos están muertos… estoy…"

Había estado teniendo ese sueño varias veces desde que la guerra terminara, suponía que era porque anhelaba con desesperación todas las experiencias que perdió con Ginny, y con su hijo. A veces era el pequeño James volando una escoba... cuando se ponía pesimista era James cayéndose de la escoba, a veces tenía pesadillas... esas eran las peores, las que incluían la muerte de los dos seres que más había querido en toda su vida, algunas veces efectuadas por el mismo.

Eso de los sueños era una cosa rara, y pese a tanto entrenamiento... en ese momento no tenía ni idea de lo que seguía. Era extraño como pese a haber tomado consciencia en el sueño, sus idealizaciones de Ginny y James aun estaban ahí, junto a él. Era extraño que su esposa siguiera sonriéndole a su hijo corrigiéndole algunas palabras mientras le contaba a él la gran experiencia de haberse elevado UN METRO en el aire. Harry esperaba despertar. Y quizá por eso sintió como su subconsciente lo agredía, lo trataba de expulsar.

Después de un mes practicando, había tomado muchas notas, y la investigación en la que se basó al principio terminó siendo remodelada por el mismo, quien lo iba a decir.

La conclusión final era que tenía que hacer tres hechizos principales. Uno para conectar su mente con su alma, fusionar su consciencia y su subconsciente. Otro más para entrar a la cuarta dimensión por la puerta correcta. Y uno final que haría mas o menos lo mismo que el primero, pero con el alter ego al que encontraría.

Salvar a Dumbledore era la meta, así que Hermione y él habían pensado que tendría que encontrarse con su alter ego de 16 años. Una noche antes del suceso. Antes de que partieran por el horcrux falso. Le daría un día entero a su "otro yo" para que preparara todo, una evacuación de los más vulnerables dentro del castillo, la orden al completo estaría al pendiente del ataque por sorpresa que darían los mortífagos y finalmente, Snape no estaría ese día.

Pero también necesitaba entrar a los sueños de Dumbledore, manejarlos de manera que pudiera darle el mensaje, porque no hubiera sido suficiente con el Harry de 16 años exigiendo cambios que no tenían sentido, Dumbledore tenía que saber a lo se enfrentaría para poder evitarlo.

Era arriesgado, el tercer hechizo no duraría mucho, era únicamente para dejar un mensaje, pero la fusión de almas entre él y su alter ego lo haría todo más sencillo, los recuerdos quedarían mejor grabados en la mente de aquel Harry, todo estaba previsto para que funcionara, solo serían un par de horas. O lo que él creía que serían un par de horas, sus practicas nunca revelaron mucho acerca de como transcurría el tiempo en uno y otro lugar.

Cuando empezó a tener dolor de cabeza, algo que había definido como "las patadas que le daba el subconsciente al consciente" realizó el primer hechizo.

Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de James llamándolo, pero cuando volteó hacia ellos todo había cambiado. Ahora estaba en un lugar donde todo lo que veía era negro. Hacia arriba, abajo, era como si flotara en el vacio. No veía nada y se dispuso a caminar. La primera parada sería su propio dormitorio, el que ocupaba cuando estaba en sexto.

Portus allicamtea—dijo, el hechizo era algo parecido a marcar una puerta como lo habían hecho cuando entraron al departamento de Misterios, pero la modificación servía para señalar la puerta que le permitiera entrar al lugar que necesitaba en ese momento.

Se concentró tanto en abrir la puerta de su dormitorio que cuando escuchó un "¡HARRY DESPIERTA!" en su mente, recordó a su tía Petunia cuando lo levantaba todas las mañanas, cuando vivía en su alacena.

Y al abrir la puerta eso fue lo que encontró...

* * *

Un fuerte "BUM" terminó por derruir las gastadas protecciones de Hermione.

Cinco minutos antes, poco después de que Harry entrara en sus sueños, el suelo había empezado a temblar, preocupada y concentrada en su amigo, había realizado un hechizo que lo mantendría estable y evitaría que se despertara. Las consecuencias de despertarlo en medio de sus hechizos eran incalculables, pero acertadamente pensaba en ellas como catastróficas.

Pasaron varios minutos, y cuando el temblor se detuvo ella estaba más debilitada. Mantener el hechizo sobre su amigo le estaba costando más magia de la que creyó al principio.

Entonces escuchó las voces. La primera que distinguió pertenecía a una mujer, una con voz venenosa.

Luego escuchó las demás, eran de hombres. Con las voces no tardó en ver fuego a lo lejos. Y al verlos iluminados alcanzó a notar armas. Eran muggles armados y aunque no estaban buscando nada especifico, parecían bastante interesados en lo que había alrededor.

- Harry, despierta—empezó a llamarlo, intuyendo el peligro—Están aquí, Harry, tienes que despertar.

Pero por más que lo movía no lograba despertarlo.

- ¡HARRY, DESPIERTA!—gritó más fuerte al verlos acercarse.

Despertarlo era tan importante. Necesitaban huir. De alguna manera, los cazadores muggles los habían encontrado ahí, era un lugar alejado y derruido, la información filtrada decía que los magos vivían en lugares que aparentaban estar destruidos; esos tipos lo sabían, y ahora estaban ahí.

El grito que dio para despertar a su amigo, alertó a los hombres, quienes empezaron a moverse hacia donde estaba. Hermione volteó su mirada a Harry; cuando gritó a su amigo no esperaba eso, creía que despertaría, alterado, sin reconocer la realidad, pero nunca pensó en eso; un hilo plateado salió del pecho de su amigo y se dirigió hacia el cielo, perdiéndose de vista entre las nubes negras que rápidamente se habían cernido sobre ellos.

- Ritornato da corpus—susurró exasperada, realizó un violento movimiento con la varita, la perfección era tan importante que cuando los nervios provocaron un error se quedó consternada mirando el cuerpo de su amigo.

El hilo de plata fue cortado violentamente y desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido.

Para cuando los cazadores llegaron solo alcanzaron a ver un fugaz destello verde y a una mujer cayendo sobre un hombre.

Mientras que en otro lugar, otro tiempo, alejado de la magia y de muggles descubriéndola; un pequeño hilo plateado se fundía en el cuerpo de un pequeño Harry Potter de 10 años, que sonreía mientras soñaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en los periódicos muggles se publicarían fotos de las ruinas de Hogwarts, y de lo dos cuerpos encontrados cerca de ahí. Uno presentando síntomas de alguna enfermedad interna degenerativa, y otro sin signos vitales ni aparentes causas de muerte.

* * *

Notas:

Notese que... terminé rapidamente. La verdad es que casi terminaba de reescribir esta parte desde la semana pasada. No estoy muy inspirada para escribir notas pero... quien haya comentado... gracias, quien no... ok, sin rencores, soy asi de benevolente, xD

Entre otras cosas, gracias por leer.

Blablabla

At. La Innombrable.

pd. blablabla

pd2. srsly, no tengo nada de ganas de hacer notas... pero aun así esta quedo bonita, no? =B


End file.
